


Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [17]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Crossdressing, F/M, Humor, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood

Baby you understand me now  
If sometimes you see I’m mad  
Doncha know that no one alive can always be an angel?  
When everything goes wrong you see some bad

Well I’m just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don’t let me be misunderstood  
© Nina Simone — Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood

Ладонь мягко, с едва скрываемой нежностью скользит по гладкому плечу и осторожно отводит волосы назад, позволяя густой черной копне роскошных кудрей струиться по точеной, словно вылепленной из гипса спине. Она так прекрасна, когда спит. И, к сожалению, это единственное время, когда Теффи можно назвать прекрасной не за внешность.

Ох, она хороша собой. Дьявольски хороша, эта чудесная девочка с ясными глазами, вечно ехидной ухмылкой на губах, с идеально-красной помадой, со всеми своими платьями в пол и кружевами. Видит бог, Теффи плоская как доска, по сравнению с той же Адой её и вовсе сложно было бы женщиной назвать, но она настолько хорошо умеет себя подать, что в любом баре почтенные джентльмены подерутся за право придвинуть ей стул.

Ухоженные пальцы с уже едва заметными следами от лака оглаживают шелковистую кожу ключиц. Тощей Теффи тоже не назвать, она, как говорят в современном мире вычурных выражений и убогих терминов на любой случай жизни, крепко сложена. Однако же, некоторые косточки все же очень удачно выпирают. И большого труда составляет устоять перед её необычной красотой.

Теффи хороша даже без кудрявого парика и яркого макияжа. Её короткие темные волосы едва ли тянут на прическу знаменитой дивы прошлого века, песни которой так часто звучат в этой спальне, но ей идет. Она вообще вся — сплошное умение быть женщиной, одна сплошная непонятная, но такая притягательная красота. И то, в каком же мраке порой приходится работать его любимой девочке, крайне расстраивает Штефана. Будь его воля, бесконечно вздыхает Штефан.

— Будь твоя воля, — ласково треплет его по щеке Теффи, — мы бы все равно увязали здесь, милый. Так что перестань накручивать себя по пустякам.

Ей ничего не стоит быть с ним милой, но она ехидничает. Она язвит и бьет по больному. Она — самый строгий Штефану судья и любовь всей жизни. Правда, разобраться во взаимности этих чувств сложнее, чем слетать на Луну.

— До Луны и обратно, милый, — смеется она перед зеркалом и продолжает махать кисточкой, едва-едва касаясь нежно-персиковой щеки. И Штефану не остается ничего, кроме как смириться с её насмешками.

— Я принесу тебе завтра ужасного плюшевого медведя, — ехидничает он, жадно всматриваясь в её отражение в зеркале. — И сотню роз.

Теффи заливисто и чуть хрипловато, под стать ему, смеется.

— Удачи, Ромео. Тебе за розами в ближайшую галактику придется ехать, а завянут они, дай бог, через полчаса.

Он заботливо поправляет выбившийся из прически локон и скалится в ответ:

— Как раз успеешь сделать сотню-другую фотографий.

Теффи фыркает, но от руки не отстраняется. Наблюдает в зеркале за аккуратными, все же истинно-мужскими ладонями, поглаживающими её по шее, смыкающимися на секунду — чтобы увидеть, хоть на мгновение, испуг в её глазах, — и спускающимися ниже. Он обводит по контуру край её кружевного белья, касается едва-едва, но и этой малости ей достаточно, чтобы слегка запрокинуть голову назад и прикусить губу, подставляясь. Только бы не потерять зрительного контакта в зеркале. Оно здесь намеренно высокое, одна из створок так и вовсе в полный рост, что открывает взору Теффи совершенно неприличную картину. И заставляет захлебываться стонами восторга.

Им бесконечно нравится смотреть на себя со стороны.

Слегка съехавший набок парик Теффи поправляет привычным жестом, а последствия недавнего безобразия, учиненного ими прямо в спальне (страшно подумать, как будто все остальные неудобные места закончились!), она запивает сухим мартини и проводит по губам кисточкой, поправляя аккуратный контур губ, кроваво-красный — и извечно любимый ею. Она очень старомодна даже в макияже, что уж говорить о мелочах.

На кровати лежит заботливо приготовленное Штефаном платье и комплект утягивающего белья. Теффи едва слышно смеется и делает себе пометку быть с ним чуточку мягче. Похоже, этот красавец с обложки глянцевого журнала её как раз по-настоящему любит. И уж совсем неведомо — по каким причинам.

Рядом с чудовищно-огромными туфлями на чудовищно огромной шпильке лежит бумажная записка, и перед тем, как покинуть спальню, Теффи оставляет на листочке отпечаток своих губ.

«Прости за ужасно узкое платье и связанные с ним неудобства, но твоя задница будет просто шикарна, Тефф.  
P.S. Если напьешься, будь добра хотя бы раздеться. За целую ночь в этом ужасном белье я окончательно перестану быть мужчиной.»

Теффи удаляется из пустой комнаты горделивой походкой императрицы и со всевозможным, присущим ей одной, достоинством.

Штефан Рац вернется домой не ранее, чем следующим утром. И ему очень повезет, если Теффи не переборщит с шампанским. Ей-то утреннее похмелье не страшно.


End file.
